


Free Ride

by Gloxinia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Cheating, Dom!Angel Dust, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, I Tried, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Pre series, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Sex Work, cus why the fuck not, dub con, kind of, light boot fetish, sub!Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloxinia/pseuds/Gloxinia
Summary: I’m bad at titles, don’t flame me preps uwuAngel and Travis fuck. That’s it that’s the story. Thanks for coming to my summary. All kinks listed in tags. Read the note and please enjoy 🌸
Relationships: Angel Dust/Travis (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Free Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hazbin fic and I wrote it in one night. So it’s probably bad. Especially since I don’t edit, sorry. I take criticism. I’m trying to write dubcon but I don’t think it came out that way.
> 
> I was planning on having more included, but this ended up being longer than I wanted. If you want a continuation lmk, if I do continue the upcoming chapters won’t all be with Travis. You figure it out at the end.
> 
> I use male pronouns for Angel, but he and other characters use both male & female pronouns & titles throughout. I left Angel’s genitals vague, so you can use your imagination on whether it’s a penis or a vagina. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and if you like my writing please smash that kudos buttons or comment or both. I also take suggestions, so if there’s a ship or kink you want lmk and I may be able to do something. 🌸

Being a sex worker in hell, Angel was used to the odd requests of his clients. Some kinks were more frequent than others. No matter how fucked up it seemed, he was never bothered. Money is money, after all. As long as Val got his money and Angel could get high, why rock the boat. But just because he was willing to partake in the depravity of a few fucked individuals, didn’t mean he was desperate for anything. Angel did have his limits when it came to certain fetishes. He’s Val’s prized hoe, he makes Val the most money and in return, he made Angel famous. That fame Angel worked so hard to achieve earned him a lot of creepers. Everyday his dressing room was filled with sweaty, freshly written fan letters detailing the sick and disturbing fantasies of his fans. Angel never got this kind of attention while he was alive, well not to this extent at least. And he loved every creepy letter. He loved reading about all the ways these complete strangers wanted to fuck him. Some of the letters he even had to were hot. Angel truly loved the adoration by hell’s most fucked up sinners. After years of being alive being treated like an outcast, feeling desired by so many was something he treasured in a sick sort of way.

After he finished skimming through his fan mail, Angel quickly grabbed his things to rush home before it got too late. He wouldn’t entertain the idea of fear, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. Years in the industry, both alive and dead, toughened him up. He may not look it, but he was pretty confident when it came to fighting. But just because he could handle a grabby creep or two, doesn’t mean he wanted to. A tight mini skirt and thigh high leather boots were not ideal for combat. Not to mentioned how tired he felt, he had been filming all day. That’s the thing he hated most about his job. He loved being filmed, but Val was too much of a perfectionist when it came to directing. The sleazy pimp could always find some arbitrary reason to make Angel redo scenes over and over again. But Angel knew the real reason was that Val just loved watching Angel get fucked over and over again. This was usually a mild annoyance, but having to do so many retakes on a 25 demon gang bang, now that was cruel. So yes, saying Angel was exhausted was a bit of an understatement. All he could think about as he headed out the door was how nice his bed felt. He began going over his nightly ritual in his head, which would be his only salvation from his shitty shift at work.

His apartment wasn’t on the other side of the city, nor was it exactly close to where walking was a reasonable idea. He took a deep breath and began his trek as his thoughts circled around which bath bomb he wanted to use tonight. Angel mentally examined the scents he could recall that he had; rose, peach, and a bizarre scent he couldn’t quite describe. Though the scent wasn’t the most important to him, he knew he would end up settling for the peach for no other reason than it was the cutest. He deserved it after all, especially after the day he had. Obviously the next thing on his mental checklist would be a mask, which wasn’t much of a choice. He ran out of his favorite mud mask, but luckily had a rose gold sheet mask a coworker gave him. After that, he wasn’t quite sure what he’d want to next. As enticing as going to sleep was to him right now, he didn’t want his well earned spa night to end with a sheet mask. But before he could go over any other option he was startled by a loud noise that was closing in on him.

He turned around to be greeted by a slow moving vehicle as it honked once more. The spider cocked his hip to the right and groaned. He stared down the car. It looked cheap and the more he looked at it the more familiar it became. Then it dawned on him. ‘Oh fuck,’ Angel inhaled sharply. He wasn’t scared, just not in the mood.

Angel approached the car as he saw the passenger window go down. He leaned in, forcing a flirty smile. “Hey baby,” the driver spoke, his words smelt of cheap liquor. “Need a ride?” He paused frequently as he tried to think of something smooth to say, but defaulted to his normal lackluster pickup lines.

“I’m off the clock, Travis.” Angel held back another groan as he gently shook his hips. “What you interested in?” His fatigue made the offer less enticing than it already was, but if Travis was willing to chauffeur, Angel was willing to play a little.

Travis unlocked the door as his scanned Angel’s silhouette carefully. “Depends, what you willing to do?”

The spider slid into the seat next to Travis, making sure every moment of movement was done in a way to drive the other man crazy. “For my knight in shining sedan?” He teased, batting his eyes. “How about a blow job?” Angel crossed his legs making sure the exposed portion of his thighs were in full view of the scarce light source in the car. He leaned closer to demon, who was slowly beginning to sober up.

The slightly intoxicated sleaze didn’t waste time to latch his free hand onto Angel’s exposed thigh. “I think,” his eyes trailed up the spider’s delicate figure, “I deserve a little more than that.” He bit his lip, “I mean, I’m practically saving your life. Think about all the fucked up shit that could’ve happened to you.” To no surprise to Angel, that last statement lacked concerned and sounded more like he was fantasizing about the potential harm done to Angel.

“Ok, daddy,” Angel closed the door, “whatever the fuck you want, I’m down.” He winked as he saw Travis’ eyes light up with perversion. “Just make sure I get home, safe and sound.”

“You got it, slut.” He tried so hard to come off as sexy, but under the scent of booze, Angel could smell the desperation. “I wanna try something...” He moved his hand up Angel’s skirt, “different”

“Oh?” A soft giggle was used to distract Travis from Angel’s eye rolling.

“Yeah, you do kinky shit, right?”

“Depends on the kink.” Angel motioned his hand to the road, instructing the other demon to drive if he truly wanted a good time. “Depending on what you want, we may have to do it in my place. Don’t think this rust bucket is kink friendly.”

“I ain’t never done that shit, but sounds hot.” Travis quickly drove following Angel’s instructions perfectly. “You know, domination. Handcuffs.”

“That I can do.” He slammed one of his second set of hands onto Travis’ hand that had become a little too friendly for the car ride. Travis remained quiet for the rest of the ride, but the smile on his face was very telling. Angel knew that smile all too well. He had seen at least a million times before. It was pathetic to him, how similar all these guys were. He could read Travis like book, or in this case a cheap porno magazine. Angel loved to tease, but Travis made it too easy sometimes. A terrible marriage made him desperate for Angel. But as long as Angel could get something from Travis, he didn’t mind. He knew Travis well enough by now, he was quite familiar with all his buttons and then some. “Your wifey ain’t gonna miss ya, is she?”

Travis just ignored the question, either he didn’t know how to answer or he was too embarrassed to say what Angel already knew. Angel knew the sex in Travis’ marriage must’ve been terrible, why else would he run to a hooker? He just didn’t know who was at fault. Was it Travis that didn’t desire his wife, or was it her that didn’t desire Travis? Angel wasn’t interested into hearing Travis bitch about his marital life, only curious. He was always looking a new button to push, that’s how he was with all his clients. Before Angel could push any further they arrived at his apartment building. “This is where you live?” Travis couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Angel growled, starting to wish he had just kept walking.

“Nothin’, it’s just.” He paused briefly to examine the building better.“I thought a famous slut like would live in a nice place, not this slum pit.”

“It’s a lot nicer inside, just trust me.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Travis rolled his eyes as he got out of car, Angel followed suit with a scoff. Angel took the lead, the sound of his heels echoed through the empty hallway. “Yeah, your right.” Travis chuckled once more, “the stained walled really compliment the stench”

“What the fuck ever, Travis.” Angel groaned as his heels stomped up the first flight of stairs. “Like your place is so fucking nice. What? Your walls made of diamonds while mines got a thick coating of jizz?”

“Who knew you were so touchy.” Travis teased as he tried to glance up Angel’s skirt. Normally, Angel could the shit guys give him, but not right now. He was far too tired and cranky to deal with bullshit, especially from someone like Travis.

Angel rushed to his apartment, slamming the door as the both entered. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Travis mumbled as his eyes were overwhelmed but the sheer amount of sex toys that littered the room.

“Hey baby,” Angel cooed at a pile of laundry that was the impromptu bed for Fat Nuggets. The pig squealed with glee as Angel picked him up, he began licking Angel’s cheek relentlessly. “I know, I know, baby. Mommy missed you too.” He returned the pig’s affection with a gentle kiss. “But mommy’s got company right, so I need you stay in the bathroom for now, ok sweetie?” He continued to shower his baby with kisses as he carried Nuggets to the bathroom. Travis couldn’t help but look on at the sight before him. His expression was different to pinpoint, something between ‘wow that’s cute’ and being terrified.

Angel sighed as he closed the bathroom door, “where were we? Oh yeah, you wanted to dominate me, right?” He wanted to yawn at the thought. Though it was something he enjoyed, it was a common kink among his clients. Unfortunately for him, many of them weren’t so dominating which made for some boring sex. And he had every reason to believe Travis would fail to please like those other guys.

“No, I think you misunderstood.” Travis scratched his head as he looked for the best string words to make him sound not completely pathetic.

“You said you wanted to trying bdsm, yeah? But you don’t want to dominate me?” Angel tried to connect the dots, but the fatigue had already gotten to his brain. He stared blankly at the other demon, who still fumbling over his explanation. Though it seemed much longer in reality it only took a couple of minutes for Angel to figure out Travis’ true intent. “Holy shit.” He tried to hold laughter.

“What?” Travis blushed lightly when saw Angel covering his mouth.

“Oh daddy,” the spider moved closer to his prey, “I ain’t know you were that kind of a freak. You want me to dominate you?” He teased the air with a small kiss. The was a pretty rare request for him. Though he didn’t have much dom experience, it was something he enjoyed from time to time. “Sure, babe, no problem. Just give me a moment to change into something more...” he caressed the side Travis face, “Uncomfortable.” Angel spun around and strutted over into his closet, knowing of the perfect outfit for the occasion. It didn’t take long for him to walk out wearing a not so modest latex number that had cutouts in all the right places. “You like?” He twirled in order to full show off just how little material the dress actually comprised of.

The sleazy sub was taken back by the vision in front of him. He couldn’t speak, but only nod in agreement. Angel smiled, knowing full well he was gonna have fun tonight. The dominant spider posed himself on the edge of his bed. “Safe word is peach, love” Angel arched his back slightly and crossed his legs. “You good with that? If I hurt you too much and you wanna call it quits, just say peach.”

“Ok.” Travis nodded as he took the time to examine every inch of Angel’s form. “How does this work exactly?”

“I tell ya what to do, and ya do it. And we fuck so hard your dick explodes.” Angel grinned, “how ya feel about humiliation? You want me to degrade ya? Make ya wish ya never laid eyes on me?” Travis nodded excitedly at all of Angel’s suggestions. “Good, you’re my bitch now. Got it?” He teased, leaning towards Travis. “Say, ‘Yes, Mistress’,” angel blew another kiss.

“Yes, Mistress.” Travis gulped.

“Tell me, Travis, what are you?” Angel bit his lip once more from anticipation.

“Your bitch?”

“Good boy,” Angel hummed. “On your knees. Now.” Travis immediately got on his hands and knees, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen but his were glue to Angel and sparkled with excitement. “Mommy’s had a rough day, and you’re gonna make me feel better, right?” He caressed the bottom of Travis’ chin with the tip of his boot.

“Yes, Mistress.” He trembled, awaiting his next order.

“Ya know,” He mused, examining his trademark boots. “My boots are a little dirty, why don’t you clean them for me?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Travis glanced around the room in search for a rag but could only see a myriad of didlos and vibrators in all shapes, sizes, and colors. “With what?”

“You got a tongue, don’t you?”

“Yes, mistress.” He quickly began licking the boot that once held up his chin. His tongue moved up towards Angel’s knee haphazardly. The further up his tongue moved, the more he stood up. Soon he was leaning Angel and moving his tongue down Angel’s thigh until he ran out of leather.

“Mmmh. Good boy.” Angel moaned. It wasn’t a good well done, but it was enough to satisfy the kinky spider. He laid back onto his bed, “want a present?” Angel toyed with the hem of his skirt. “Continue being a good boy and I’ll let you eat real good tonight.”

He licked his lips, The taste of leather still lingered in his mouth. “How else can I please you, Mistress?”

“How do you think?” His second set of arms began caressing his own body. “I want to you tell me hot I am. Tell me how badly you want to fuck me. How you need me.”

Travis moved further onto the bed as his eyes continued to stare Angel down. “I want you, Mistress. I’ve been thinking about your body all day. You fuck so good that it’s all I can think about.” Travis paused, hoping what he said sounded good. Even though he was slowly becoming sober, he was still in a stupor. He moved his eyes towards Angel’s face who wore a rather unimpressive expression.

“Yeah, I guess that would be the best you could do.” He thought back to his previous encounters with Travis. He was never good at the dirty talk, which was disappointing to the spider as it made the somewhat decent dick he got from Travis more mediocre. “Tell me, something...” he wrapped his legs around Travis’ waist and pulled him even further onto the bed. “When you fuck your wife, do you think of me?”

Travis was stunned by the question, he thought for a moment trying to figure the best way to answer. The sex he had with his wife was scarce at most. He could remember a time where he enjoyed banging his wife. But ever since he met Angel, he couldn’t enjoy the lackluster sex life of this failing marriage. Angel could please him in ways he didn’t think possible and the feeling of cheating made the incredible sex even more intense. “Yes, Mistress.” He said softly, “she could never fuck me, like you can.”

“If I wanted you to, would you leave her boring ass for me?” He blew another playful kiss Travis’ way. He was used to being the object of desire for closeted, married men, even when he was alive. It never bothered him, he always saw those men as pathetic, nothing worthy of his concern. And Travis was just as equally pathetic in his eyes.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“And what if I wanted to keep you here?” Angel grinned. “If I kept you tied to my bed all day and when I come home, I use you all night long. Like my own little slut. That sound good to you, being my sex slave?”

They both knew Travis wouldn’t go for such a thing, but with all the adrenaline pumping through his system that fantasy sounded so good to him. “Yes, Mistress. That would be so fucking hot.”

“You really desperate for me, huh, slut?” Travis never missed an opportunity to slut shame Angel during any of their past encounters, so it was only fitting that Angel took the chance to use it against Travis. The other demon simply nodded. “Lay down.” Angel ordered moving out of the way and Travis did as instructed. The spider waltzed over to his sparkly pink dresser and rummaged through the top drawer of miscellaneous items until he two pink fuzzy handcuffs. He had other options, of course, but he was hoping the pink piss Travis off the most. Soon he returned to his submissive who was waiting patiently. “You wanted handcuffs right, slut?”

“...Yeah,” Travis murmured staring at the vibrant shade of pink on the fur. “I mean, yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy,” Angel crawled on top and began handcuffing Travis to the headboard of his bed. “Oh, pink looks really good on you baby.” He caressed Travis down his torso slowly, making sure to grind his ass against Travis’ pelvis. “Maybe I’ll to take you up on that offer. You look so fucking good tied, Travis, I kind of want to keep you this way.”

Travis could only moan in response to the friction. “You been such a good boy, Travis, I think you deserve a present.” The bound demon’s eye lit up at the possibilities. He watched as pulled a nearly empty container of lube out of the night stand drawer. Next Angel reached beneath the pillow that propped up Travis’ head, his hand returning to Travis’ sight with decently sized vibrator. Travis squinted at the pink shade of the toy. He was quiet but his questioned, ‘is he gonna use that on me?’ Travis was fine with being restrained, but being penetrated wasn’t really on the top of his to do list.

Angel could recognize the slight tinge of fear in Travis’ eyes, he wanted to laugh. Why would waste one of his favorite toys on degenerate like Travis? “Don’t worry, baby. It’s for me.” Travis watched as Angel slowly pulled off his dress. “You never seen me touch myself, have you?” Angel spread his legs before the unworthy demon’s eyes, revealing his everything. He trailed this third set of hands up and his body as his second set began fingering himself with the lube. The spider was quick to moan, as he was still sore from filming earlier. Angel didn’t mind the sensation as it shot up his frame, he was more of a masochist than sadist after all.

He inserted the vibrator slowly, only turning it on when it was completely engulfed in his hole. It didn’t take long for him to decide to crank it up to the highest setting. That’s what he loved about it, even though it wasn’t very big, the was powerful enough to satisfy Angel’s desire for pain. He loved using after long shifts, as it was modest in size it wouldn’t be overkill. Angel position himself to where Travis could feel the vibrations against his crotch, a sensation he never knew he enjoyed. Travis moaned as Angel continued to grind against him.

“I hope your dick can fuck me as good as this toy.” He moaned, every vibration was intensified by his looming soreness. Angel just wanted to give Travis a little show, he didn’t want to cum yet, so he knew he’d have to take the toy out sooner than later.

“Damn, you really enjoying that little toy, huh?” Speaking out of turn earned Travis a quick glare from the moaning spider.

“It’s a lot fucking better than I the cocks I was using today. I just hope you don’t disappoint me like they did.” Angel taunted as he moved further up Travis’ short frame. With a free hand he stroking Travis’ somewhat erect dick. He was decently sized, not too big and definitely not too small. It was a size Angel preferred. Unfortunately as well endowed as Travis was, he had no clue how to properly use it leading to very boring performances for Angel. But Angel wasn’t in the mood for Travis to fuck up some hopefully amazing sex. Angel was determined to get just as much pleasure out of this experience as Travis got, if not more.

Once Travis was hard enough, he removed the sticky vibrator and toyed himself with tip of Travis’ length. Angel moaned, “fuck, I had almost forgotten how big you were.” At this point Angel had lost interest in the scene, his mind was focused on one thing only. He slowly bounced himself on Travis’ dick until he was confident he could take the full length without injuring himself. Angel couldn’t remember the last time he had good dick, not even costars could please him today. But that was the problem with sex work. The tops he normally worked with and clients too, weren’t interested in pleasing a whore. It was all about themselves. Which would to Angel’s frequent self love sessions. Angel entertained the thought of a lover, that could remedy his needs. But Val had a strict no dating policy and most guys aren’t interested in wining and dining a whore.

“Fuck, Angel.” Travis moaned as he felt himself go further inside Angel. The spider continued to bounce gently on top a Travis. Other than for a chorus of moans, he stopped speaking, getting lost in the pleasure and his own fantasies. He soon began moving faster and harder, earning him some more well deserved vulgarities from his bitch. He had spaced out so much that he didn’t notice Travis’ exclamation of orgasm.

Angel glanced back at his lower half. He grumbled too low for Travis to hear, “I never get to cum first.” The spider sighed and rolled eyes at the other demon who simply responded with a plain ‘what’. He moved from on top of Travis and began undoing the handcuffs. “Thanks for the ride, daddy.” He pushed the now free demon off the bed, “that wasn’t free though.” Angel smirked as held out his hand.

Travis groaned throwing all his available bills at the spider. “That’s all I got.”

The spider raised his brow, “I’m worth more than this, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, slut.” Travis looked Angel over one last time. “Next time, I’ll give you extra.”

“That’s so generous of you, daddy.” Angel gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. “Be sure to your wife I said hi.” Travis walked out, muttering something inaudible, leaving Angel alone.

With a sigh, Angel locked the door and slipped into a silk robe that laid on top of his vanity. He tore the fitted sheet off the bed that reeked of Travis’ semen, tossing it on the floor for now. Stumbling over the bathroom, he opened door to see Nuggets curled up on a used towel that was thrown haphazardly on the floor. “What a cutie,” He cooed. “Guess I better go now, before the real weirdos come out.” Angel quickly through whatever he could grab into a small hamper with his bedding. “I’ll be back sweetie.” He blew a kiss at his sleeping baby and rushed out the door and down the stairs to the laundry room.

Angel tried his best to avoid his neighbors, they were the kind of slime he didn’t want to associate with. He knew his lack of would get him some unwanted attention, but he didn’t have time to change. His mission was simple get in quick and leave even quicker once the machine was done. Despite being such a famous porn actor, he didn’t want to admit how much he hated his living situation. He could barely afford the rent, even though this was the cheapest building in all of hell. The only thing keeping a roof over his head was his landlord’s desperation for free sex. Everyone that lived here was some weirdo that was too fucked up even for Angel. So avoiding the madness was his only method of survival.

He walked into the filthy laundry that reeked of way too many bodily fluids to decipher. Angel glanced around hoping he would be alone. His briefly focused on a large group of men exchanging locker room talk over some cheap vodka. ‘Shit,’ Angel groaned to himself. He quickly turned his head hoping no one noticed his staring. The spider rushed over the washer furthest from the unpleasant smelling group. “Hey baby!” One of the called out who was quickly followed by another. “What’s your name sweetie?”

Angel scoffed under his breath. “Wow, what a bitch.” Another laughed. “She’s all dressed up for us but won’t give us the time of day.”

Another chimed in, “so fucking rude.” The group stared Angel down for a few minutes before returning to their previous conversation that Angel cared less for. Angel tightened his robe as watched the machine carefully, making sure to not look back at the group. “We need more booze,” one man bitched loudly. The group muttered to themselves about who’s turn it is to pay. Angel listened to their footsteps as they walked towards the door. He gave a sigh of relief when he looked back to see they had actually left. He just needed the machine to wash faster then he’d be almost free.


End file.
